Tempest
by Mamacita
Summary: After having to let her go, somebody must war with his own inner demons and pain. (Kenlei) Pretty sad. r/r please. ^_^


Tempest  
Summary: After letting her go, somebody tries to get through his inner demons. (Kenlei)  
  
Pg-13 (There is a hint of implied sex)  
AN: If your going to read this story, you have to think a little.  
Some of this is up to interpretation, so beware!   
  
  
Through it all, he watched the angry sea. The mixed emotions causing his heart to falter, the crashing waves seemed to accompany his own emotional hell.   
Cruelly whipping his phyche into a slavering frenzy of self loathing, hate, sorrow, bitterness and brutal anger, the water threw itself into the cliffside with all the fury of Posiden's rage. He stood, braced against the buffeting wind, to watch the seething, liquid tempest below and join the anguished wail of the ocean squall coming into port.  
His heart was broken, his mind was biting, and he had never felt more lost in his life.  
  
Things were diffrent now, his comrade, the only one who understood, told him.   
She was different...Better...She was moving on...  
He cringed inwardly, as he remembered the pain in her beautiful eyes.  
She would forgive him...She was beautiful like that...  
Yes, She would forgive him...but would she forget him?  
He was terrified by the thought, although he was also empowered by it.  
By forgetting him, maybe he could let her go....  
Maybe he could let go of the burning memories...  
Of the battles won and the victories lost through their romantic, complex love.  
Maybe he could release the pent up frustrations and the relentless barrages of pain. She was bewitching like that. She was embued with the sheer vibrance of life. She reverberated with it, it flowed within her like wind. Shone in her soft eyes like sunshine.  
  
And it haunted him.  
  
"Don't let me go!"  
Those were the words he had cried, on a dark, stormy night, when they lay tangled in the warm darkness, and the desperation she had embraced along with him.   
  
"Please wish for me...I think my heart is failing to dream like you..."  
The shooting star she had wished upon for him...The shooting star that was her...  
They had sat in the grass, content within the embrace of the other, watching the night pass, and wishing for time, the time to be together.   
  
"Do you always have to kiss me like that?" She had smiled, well burying her face in his shoulder.  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm going to disappear..."  
He had held her just to make sure she didn't.  
  
"Are you always that angry? When you make love to me?"  
"Did I hurt you?  
"No, of course not...but you were crying, and you were so intense...  
"I'm sorry, beloved."  
"No, don't be sorry...If you need to let your emotions out, I want to be there to receive them..."  
  
"Just let me love you!"  
"I'll always let you love me!"  
"The why are you pushing me away?"  
"Because you deserve something more then I can give!"  
"Don't you see? All that you can give...That's all I want!"   
  
The memories were bittersweet, and tore at his heart.  
He had sentenced the digidestined of Love and Sincerity to his own judgement. Had sacrificed their feelings for his own pride.  
  
Redemption was out of his grasp forever, for he had passed judgement on himself also.  
  
All things end.  
She was gone, because he had to let her disappear. Back to Earth, away from his love.   
  
The love of an emporer was nothing she should have to face.  
The betrayel of an emporer, something she must.   
  
But...like jewels...the tears that had fled down her face, the night he had let her go, were now the rings that held his heart captive.  
She was destroying him by forgetting him...but he welcomed his destruction. He needed it.  
He willed it to come into being like some form of Grim Reaper.  
  
"Forget me...Forgive me...Forget me...Forgive me..."  
  
The mantra was lost in the air, but he continued to breathe it.  
  
It had been what, a week? A month? A year?   
He had lost track of time without her, he had lost track of the daylight without her...  
  
He studied the foaming sea, as it continued to hurl itself aginst the rocks.  
How easy it would be...To slip under the freezing surface, to fill his lungs with liquid death, and join the void of blackness like his brother...  
But all was not done yet. He had to watch over her. Become her silent protecter.  
  
She had to forget him. But he would not forget her.  
  
His love would go unpunished, but the sins of his soul would not.  
  
He was guilty of breaking her heart...telling her he loved another so she would move on to better things. In truth, he loved nothing but her. She was his world, his joy and his laughter.  
But he was also her enemy. The opposing source and the villan. He was not allowed to love the Chosen Children.   
  
His heart did not agree, and broke the rules. His soul did not agree, and made him suffer. His mind did not agree, and made him remember.  
  
Maybe they would defeat him quickly... His strength in battle could not continue if it meant her pain. He could only control the possesed Digimon for so long. Soon, one would make a mistake. His lover could be hurt.  
He could not win, but he could not accept defeat. Not yet.  
  
  
  
He had never felt more lonley in his life, his mind was biting, his heart was broken.  
He stood, braced against the buffeting wind, to watch the seething, liquid tempest below, and join the anguished wail of the ocean squall coming into port.  
Cruelly whipping his phyche into a slavering frenzy of self loathing, hate, sorrow, bitterness and brutal anger, the water threw itself into the cliffside with all the fury of Posiden's rage. The crashing waves seemed to accompany his own emotional hell, the mixed emotions causing his heart to falter.  
  
And through it all, Ken Ichijouji watched the sea.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
